


This Surely Is A Dream

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bloodplay, D/s, Dreams, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's having these strange dreams about Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Surely Is A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Old stuff. Inspired by [this](http://distractionz.livejournal.com/29505.html) Brendon selfcest/timetravel/mirrorsex fic. Sort of.

_"You're a sexy bitch, you know that?" he whispered._

_I knew I shouldn't be here. I knew I shouldn't be seeing this, I shouldn't be watching this. But I couldn't stop myself._

_"You know I wouldn't say it if you weren't."_

_He didn't even know I was home. He thought I was still out with the guys. If he knew I was here, watching him through the crack in the door..._

_"I want to fuck you so hard right now. I want you to scream my name, moan like the little whore you are as you ride my cock."_

_Even without the visual, this would still be sexy as all hell. But watching him made it so much better._

_"You want me, don't you?" he breathed, sliding a hand down his stomach and pressing his face against the glass. His breath was fogging up the mirror, but he didn't care, and neither did I._

_"Of course you do, Ryan," he laughed softly, running his hand over his cock. "You're me."_

_I bit my lip to keep quiet when he began stroking his cock, pressing his gorgeous lips to his reflection's._

_"You always want me."_

_I couldn't contain myself any longer, so I quietly unzipped my jeans and shoved my hand down to palm my own cock. My teeth sunk deeper into my lower lip._

_His eyes were closed now, a contented grin on his face as he thrusted against the mirror. I paid close attention to the way his ass muscles tensed with each movement, the sweaty lip and palm prints he left all over the shiny surface, the way his breath ghosted over his reflection._

_"You always have wanted me." He stopped moving and I slowed my hand, intending to make this last as long as I could. "You wanted me ever since we met. But you can't have me, can you? Do you think me a tease?"_

_When he began to move again, I closed my eyes and imagined his lips on me, his cock inside of me, him saying dirty things to me instead of himself. I accidentally let a small whimper escape and hoped to god he didn't hear._

_So fearful I was that he'd catch me then, I stopped and watched him for a minute. When I figured he hadn't heard, I closed my eyes again and continued my fantasy._

_"I was right, then. You do want me."_

_It took me several seconds to realize that he was talking to me. My eyes flew open._

_He smiled at me triumphantly, giving me the sexiest bed eyes I had ever seen. I could feel my knees going weak, but I couldn't move._

_"You're just in time, Brenny. I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_He gently pulled my hand from my pants and wrapped his arms around my chest. All I could do was stare._

_"Why don't you come on in?" he suggested with a wink before going for my ear with his sinful teeth. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do."_

I woke with a start.

"Bren, you all right?"

I looked down. Ryan and I were both fully clothed. A familiar bounce jostled us and I realized we were on the tour bus.

It was all a dream.

"Bren?"

A familiar ache in my groin told me my dream had been pretty intense, and I was glad we had a thick blanket thrown over us. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, praying for my stupid hormones to calm down.

"You fell asleep again, didn't you?" he asked with a cute little grin.

I suddenly remembered what was happening before I fell asleep. Ryan and I were watching a movie together on his laptop in his bunk.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess I did."

He looked at me carefully, like I had something on my face. I stared back at him with my own questioning look.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Brendon?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

***

_His teeth were on my ear again, whispering something in my ear._

_"I'm sure we can find something fun to do."_

_In a daze, I let him drag me into the room, his lips exploring my neck. He pushed me down on the bed and began teasingly removing my clothes._

_I arched into his hand as it ran down my bare chest and stomach, forcing my eyes to stay open. He circled my cock with his fingertips and I groaned from deep within my chest._

_He pressed his lips to the head in a kiss before flicking that talented little tongue across my slit. I rolled my hips into his mouth with a gasp and he diligently deep throated me as his fingers wandered towards my ass._

_"Oh, oh my god... Fuck... fuck me, Ryan."_

"Bren?"

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Ryan was leaning over me in my bunk, his big brown eyes filled with silent concern. I could barely see him in the dark of night.

I realized I was breathing heavily and my upper lip was cool with sweat. "Did I say something?"

He shook his head. "No... well, you called my name, but you sounded hurt and I didn't know if you were okay... What on Earth were you dreaming about?"

I shook my head and took a shuddering breath, trying to calm my erratic lungs and spasming heart. More than anything I was hoping he wouldn't notice the huge tent in my boxers just behind his right elbow.

"Just... nothing. I'm fine, Ry."

He nodded but still had a worried expression on his face as he ducked out of my bunk and went back to his own.

Man, if these dreams didn't stop...

***

_"Fuck me, Ryan."_

_I felt his lips curve around my cock in a grin._

_He pulled off of me with a wet suckling noise and immediately replaced his fingers at my ass with his tongue, that wonderful little pink muscle._

_I gasped and squirmed in pleasure, trying my damnedest to impale myself on his tongue, but he wasn't having any of that. He firmly held down my hips with both of his long, bony hands and continued to drive me wild with his expert tongue._

_Without forewarning, he leaned back and shoved in a finger, biting his lip as he watched it sink inside. There was only a little bit of spit and it hurt a little, but my outcry was in pleasure._

_By the time he had all four fingers in, I was begging for him like a hungry dog. Even though he practically had his whole hand inside of me, his fingers sunk third knuckle deep, it still only felt like teasing to me._

_"Jesus... Fuck, Ryan, just do it already... God, I want you inside me so much... Ry..."_

"Brendon?"

Ryan's startled voice shook me awake and I blinked at the surrounding room. We were on the couch in the TV room of the bus and I vaguely remembered Jon and Spencer leaving earlier.

"What? I'm awake."

He gaped at me for a minute before his eyes flickered once down my body, his face turning bright red as he looked away and tucked his knees under his chin.

At first I thought he was just acting weird, but then I suddenly realized with horror what he had been looking at. I glanced down and bit my lip when the truth hit me.

I wanted to run as far away as possible, but I was frozen to the spot.

"I... I said it out loud this time, didn't I?"

He nodded, still avoiding looking at me. I felt so bad; I was sure I had scarred him for life by now. As soon as I regained function of my legs, I jumped up and scurried to the bathroom, throwing a rushed, "Sorry," over my shoulder.

I closed the door behind me and leaned over the sink. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I pondered how this all got so fucked up. Ryan was my best friend. Why was it that all I could think about was having sex with him?

I heard the door open behind me and I spun around. Ryan stepped into the bathroom with me and carefully shut the door. He looked at me and I sucked in a breath; I had seen that look in his eyes before, even if it was all in my head.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bren," he muttered as he approached me. He pressed me up against the sink before grabbing my head and roughly kissing me.

My fingers curled around the edge of the sink as he ground our pelvises together, rolling his hips provocatively. I moaned against his mouth and began blindly undoing his belt and pants. He kicked them aside when I slid them down and he pushed my boxers down and off my ass.

"Should we take this to a bunk?" he whispered, breaking our kiss.

I shook my head. "I want you to fuck me right here, right now." I turned around so I was facing the mirror and pushed my bare ass against his cock. "I want you to fuck me dry, make me bleed. Rip me, tear me, break me. Right here where I can watch you."

He didn't need to be told twice; without another word he forced his cock in me to the hilt with a thrust so hard he shoved my thighs into the sink in front of me. I choked out a shocked cry and braced myself with my hands on either side of the sink. My eyes screwed shut to the pain and I bit my lip almost hard enough to bleed.

"Bren?"

"Fucking move!"

He pulled out and slammed back in, making my eyelids flutter as I tried to open them to watch him. He was concentrating hard on my ass, his slender hands planted firmly on my hips.

After a few minutes, he paused.

"Don't you fucking stop now, Ross."

"Brendon, you're bleeding."

"Didn't I tell you to make me bleed? Stop worrying about me and fucking rape me like I know you want to."

He obeyed my wishes once again, thrusting even harder than before. Suddenly, his palm came down on my ass cheek with a sharp crack before moving to coat his fingers with the blood beginning to trickle down my thighs.

"That's more like it," I gasped, grinning up at him.

He spanked me again and shoved his blood covered fingers in my mouth when I cried out. "Shut up and suck, you little cockslut."

I groaned around his fingers and submissively suckled his fingers like it was the last thing I'd ever taste. A contented moan rumbled in his throat and I looked up at him in the mirror. He was watching me with a sadistic little sneer and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me then. I liked this side of Ryan more than I thought I would.

"You're a dirty little whore, aren't you? I think I should make you clean all the blood off my dick — with your tongue."

I shook my head no, but he already had me spun around and forced me to my knees. His cock was in my face then, covered in my blood and flecks of what could be nothing other than feces.

"Lick it, you fucking bitch!"

I succumbed to his will. The tang of iron and the wretched taste of fecal matter filled my mouth, but I was more afraid of what he would do to me if I refused. It was humiliating and degrading, but damn if he didn't know how to dom. It was exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

When he was satisfied with my cleaning job, he picked me back up by my hair and spun me around again, shoving back in. My thighs slammed against the sink and I was sure they would be bruised when this was all said and done.

He slapped my ass again and pulled my head back by my hair. He pressed his cheek against mine and looked at me in the mirror.

"Look me in the eye, Brendon. That's right, and keep them open." He leaned back slightly to put his lips next to my ear, but his eyes never left mine. He flicked his tongue out to lave at the shell of my ear.

"Come for me, Brendon," he whispered.

At his command, time stood still, and a strong sinking sensation washed over me as if I were falling from the sky. In my peripheral vision, I saw my cum splatter the mirror in slow motion, but my attention was completely focused on Ryan. A far away scream of his name filled my ears and time returned to normal speed. Ryan thrusted a couple more times and I felt him spill his seed inside of me, growling as he bit down hard on my earlobe.

He caught me as my arms went limp and leaned his forehead against the back of my neck. His breath was hot and moist against my skin and he pressed a sweet kiss between my shoulders.

"You okay, Bren?" he asked softly, sliding carefully out of my aching hole.

"I'm fine," I quavered, trying to steady my breathing.

He snorted at me and reached for a rag with one hand as he held me with the other. "You're covered in blood and you can barely stand," he muttered, wetting the rag and beginning to rinse off my ass and thighs. "You must be in some sort of pain."

"Well, it does-" I hissed as he wiped the blood from around my torn opening.

"Sorry."

"...sting a little."

I saw him shake his head in the mirror as he finished with me and began cleaning himself and the mirror.

"Don't feel bad; I asked for it."

He turned me back around and checked my thighs where bruises were beginning to form. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling my neck. My legs were shaking with the effort of standing, so he picked me up and brought me to my bunk, crawling in after me.

"You'll take care of me anyway, right?"

He gave me a loving grin and kissed my nose.

"Always, Bren."


End file.
